


主明/明智吾郎危机一发（解答篇）

by Akechi_Yumeko



Series: 明智吾郎危机一发 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, shuake
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akechi_Yumeko/pseuds/Akechi_Yumeko
Summary: *本文由阿云写作。已获得授权进行转载。作者lofter：http://hydrakumo.lofter.com/*前篇：出题篇。请确定观看过出题篇后再进行阅读。





	主明/明智吾郎危机一发（解答篇）

——

 

勒布朗的清晨从咯吱作响的木质楼梯开始。来栖晓系着围裙，看到明智翘着一头乱七八糟的头发从阁楼慢慢踱步而下，与他隔在镜片后的眼睛四目相对时又尴尬地停住脚步，抿着嘴唇把头撇开。

一如既往地不自在。

赤脚的前侦探王子在半道踌躇了好久，最终还是没能敌过咖喱与咖啡的香气。光裸的脚底板与勒布朗的地面三两次地接触，却不像之前租住的房子那样令他感到冰冷地难以忍受。或许可以将这个疑问归咎于地面的材质，但是明智却觉得肯定有别的理由在里面。伸手拉开高脚的靠背椅，他熟练地坐在自己曾经身为常客时的那个位置，面前便恰好地放上一盘咖喱与一杯咖啡。

 

“一大早就吃这种油腻的东西…”

“你不吃这个的话就什么都没有了。”

 

明智吾郎把眉头皱成几乎可以夹死蚊子的样子，从嘴角发出一个嫌弃的啧声。自从来栖晓把他一直以来的生存理由完全破坏后，他就根本没有、也根本不可能再对他客气。拿起一旁放在餐巾纸上的银勺子，明智无精打采地搅拌着咖喱和饭直到他们变成一团，那像是要把咖喱当成来栖晓的内脏来搅碎的力度让一边趴在吧台上的摩尔迦纳都快看不下去了。

 

“喂你这家伙！晓好心给你提供了暂时的住处和饭食，不要太蹬鼻子上脸了！”

“一样也是蹭住的野猫也好意思说我？”

“你…你这家伙！”

“好了好了…你们都别吵了。摩纳，不是今天还要去散步吗？”

 

黑卷发少年把手放到尾巴都炸开弓起背发出嘶嘶声的猫咪背上拼命为他顺毛，并且不停对他使眼色。被安抚的猫咪发出一声冷哼，用像极了人的嫌弃表情使劲扒拉两下爪子，跳下吧台就往阁楼上去了。过了几分钟，寻思着摩尔迦纳可能已经从阁楼的窗户跳出去自在逍遥，来栖晓才终于松了一口气看向明智的方向——这家伙还在慢吞吞地解决咖喱饭。大概是还没完全适应这样的早餐氛围，他吃两口就拿起旁边的咖啡喝上一口，然后做出一副英勇就义的表情咽下去。

 

……下次是不是应该为他准备牛奶和白面包呢。来栖晓眨眨眼思考着这样的事情，把手里擦干净的杯子重新摆上架子。整齐垒好的白瓷杯和玻璃杯在擦拭后闪闪发亮，他看着自己的杰作满意地点点头，然后就听见明智那边勺子敲击白瓷碟的声音。

 

“怎么了？”

 

迎着询问的眼神和话语的是明智转开的头，来栖晓顺着他的视线看过去，勒布朗的电视里正在播放早间新闻。新闻对一周前的白色情人节盛况进行了再报道，屏幕上映出的人山人海让来栖晓不自觉地想到这其中或许也有自己和明智的那一份——虽然是在对方完全不情愿的情况下。

紧接着的放送和前一条新闻的气氛可以说是大相径庭。位于独身公寓后的杀人案追踪报道，而凶手现在还未被找到。明智盯着电视荧幕里那栋房屋出神地微微张嘴却什么也没说，而来栖晓却很明白他走神的缘故。

 

那栋公寓，正是来栖晓找到明智时他住的地方。

 

听着新闻放送员平淡的音调直到放送结束，电视屏幕中转换成了当红组合的综艺节目，明智才把视线重新转回来。他的眼神里没有多少惊讶的成分，与此相对的是、来栖晓也是如此。在进一步的沉默中明智把剩下的咖喱全部消灭干净，用可以说是不太文雅的姿势仰头一口气把不多的咖啡喝个精光。深吸一口气，两个人几乎是同时开口了。

 

““你觉得是谁干的？””

 

明智一怔，他没想到对方也是这种反应。与此相对来栖晓抬起一边眉毛轻笑了声，他从吧台里走出来坐到明智旁边，把围裙解下挂到一边的椅背上。他的双目黑得像潭深水，明智一瞬间差点以为自己又要被强制性地潜入其中。把视线移开，栗发的少年盯着白瓷盘里剩下的咖喱汁画出的浮世绘思考数秒，露出以前作为侦探王子时的那种职业微笑。

 

“第一条论证，凶手是你。”

 

率先做出攻击，一向是明智吾郎的作风。仿佛置身于一局将棋的棋盘上，明智吾郎朝着来栖晓的方向推出了属于自己的那一步棋。他侧过身子一手托腮靠住吧台，看着来栖晓没什么表情的脸色继续谨慎地往下说。

 

“我不想在别的事情上多费口舌，所以首先考虑的是你与我的关系。”明智说到这里顿了一下，他的耳朵尖似乎有些发红，“在我逃离狮童的客船后，我明明没有告诉任何人我的行踪，可是只有你找过来了…不管怎么想，这其中肯定有原因，你之前说了一半的那个解释有下文吗？”

来栖晓耸了下肩膀道：“那是navi干的好事。只要你身上还携带着通讯设备，她能根据登陆的记录查询IP直接找到你的位置。”

明智吾郎不爽地拿着勺子敲打瓷盘：“…………就不该再买个手机。我可没有完全信任你，要知道像你这样的前前前科犯，我只要打个电话报案就能把你重新送回去…”

对此威胁发言，黑卷毛的少年只是眨了两下眼睛：“你要是想把自己也弄进去的话，请便。”

 

是张让自己喜欢不起来的嘴。在心中重复地为来栖晓的话语贴上标签，明智继续愤愤不平地往前推进棋子。

 

“从第一天开始推理吧。假设第一天的信封是你寄给我的东西——这里有个能够指认你的嫌疑点。一般人根本不会了解‘心’的真正含义，能做到这点的只有知晓内情的人。”

 

曾经身为侦探的人有模有样地将一根手指竖起立在眼前，语毕时指节弯下，指尖的方向对准了来栖晓。被指认的人视线向下注视着他修剪整齐的半弧形指甲，犹豫了一秒后伸出自己的手用掌心抵住对方的指尖。

 

“你真是毫不犹豫就针对我。”

“毕竟以前寄出预告信这些事你也没少干吧，Leader。”

 

明智的语尾带着一些微小的得意上扬，最后的翘舌音被他读出了着重的调子。来栖晓明白他这是在挑衅自己，被遮盖在镜片下的双眼闪烁着微微眯了起来。煮开的咖啡在刹那凝固的时间中发出咕噜咕噜的沸腾声，这才让两人的气氛略微缓和下去。

 

来栖晓站起身，伸手将仍旧发出声响的炉子关闭。他顺手从柜台里摸出一本便签纸和一根铅笔，思考了一下后当着明智的面开始写字。

 

[敬启：

死而复生的大罪人明智吾郎先生……]

 

写到一半来栖晓的笔被旁边的人夺走。信中作为主语的人摆出一张明显的臭脸，对黑卷发的少年用眼神询问他到底在干什么。

 

“我只是给你看看平时如果是写预告函的话是个怎样的格式而已。”

“所以你要说明什么？”

“……我绝对不会那么不客气地说出那样的话。……我又不是龙司。”

 

略微思考了一下，来栖晓回忆着明智在刚刚归来时的那晚对自己说出的信件上白纸黑字的内容。指尖在便签纸上点了两下，他又补充了一句：“……而且我的字不会像你想的那么难看。”

 

明智冷哼：“你对自己还真是特别有自信。”

来栖晓撕下便签纸把它贴到明智的衣服上：“你要是觉得不甘心的话，这张先用来应急一下。”

 

“……来栖晓我…”

“明智，不要骂人。”

“…………”

 

被未卜先知的人一边维持着微笑的扭曲表情一边揭下身上贴着的便条撕成粉碎。他深呼吸两口，让自己波动的心情恢复正常的数值。这样就被轻易将军不是他的风格，于是明智吾郎继续出击，这次依旧也是险恶的落子。

 

“水果刀姑且不论，那个直接就是指认凶手的关键证物。以你作为凶手的推断认定，那么我的照片也是你拍的吧？先放下凶器让我觉得这是一个威胁，之后再用照片让我更加动摇……一般的跟踪犯稳定的套路。”

 

明智随手把碎纸片丢进咖喱盘的浮世绘中，果不其然收获了来栖晓微小的皱眉表情。心情愉快的程度提高三分，他继续往下说：“而且，那张照片正好是在便利店门口拍摄的。那个便利店是我精挑细选了好多家后找的最偏僻的店铺，别说是路人，就连常来的熟客也不一定能确定就是这一家。”

 

“会选择在这家店拍下照片的理由只有一个——确定凶手想要表示‘对我十分了解’这一点。”

 

充分地了解明智吾郎的行为模式。

充分地利用了房东丢失的猫引导他来到这个便利店。

 

“能和那只黑色的臭猫对话，让他去引诱别的猫行动是很简单的事情吧？并且能够不动声色光明正大地盗摄后又将照片寄回本尊那里的人的除了你没别的家伙了。”

 

来栖晓的整个背都靠到了扶手椅上，他似乎对推理已经开始兴趣缺缺、伸出手用中指推了一下眼镜，不着调地发出两声鼻音回应着明智。然后像是突然想起什么似得，他“啊”了一声。

 

“你这样随便说摩尔加纳是猫他会挠你的。”

“我说的重点也不是这个啊！！”

 

忍不住的明智狠狠拍了一下桌面，放置着的银勺子与瓷盘相撞发出铛铛的声响。来栖晓移动目光，盯着被明智喝光的空杯中咖啡的残留物，嘴里喃喃自语出声。

 

“就算像是你说的这样，你自己信吗？”

 

明智吾郎一瞬间失去了声音。面前有着黑色卷毛，仿佛懵懂绵羊的家伙有些懒散地贴着靠背椅，一脚翘起二郎腿。看起来像是快要因为长篇大论睡着的样子，实际上明智内心非常明白，这家伙肯定在思考着什么。余裕？忐忑？不管是哪种，对他来说可能都非常危险。

实际上，明智在随着来栖晓回到勒布朗后的这几天反而有些睡不踏实。越是想着关于这个人的事情，心脏就仿佛被荆棘缠绕着一样激发着过分的痛楚。明智吾郎很清楚自己到底得了怎样的心病，但是他只是嘲笑着这样无能的自己，然后在梦中不断把几欲爆裂的心脏彻底压碎而已。

仅仅只是一个吻而已，奢求的东西太多就会变成阻碍。

 

“…我当然是相信的。”

 

连明智自己都没有发觉，脱口而出的话语是从齿缝间挤压而出。嘶嘶的气音昭示着他半分不甘的心情，这也让来栖晓微微挑起了眉头。这家伙不顾一切不择手段竭斯底里的模样自己见过，可是没想到为了给他扣锅，居然又钻起了牛角尖。

 

怎么办呢。来栖晓不自觉地用手捻起了额发。

 

“就算我是你口中的跟踪犯，那么你有什么决定性证据吗？”

 

听到这句话的明智仿佛打开了名为得逞的开关。他露出了几近兴高采烈的表情，甚至鼓了鼓掌。来栖晓能够感受得到包围着明智周身原本低沉的空气都一瞬间活跃起来，以恶质的矛头直指向自己这边。

 

“决定性证据？你原来要的是这个吗？嗯…我明白了。那么就是这个了吧…收到信后的第四天，‘你知道’我并没有出门。”

 

猜对了。

 

敏锐地感觉到来栖晓交叉相握的手指一瞬间的僵硬，明智的内心更加愉快地仿佛有个乐队正在吹奏进行曲。是啊，对了，就是这样——露出你的破绽，用惊慌失措的表情来承认自己就是那个拿刀的凶手——

 

来栖晓笑了。

 

“是啊，那又怎么样呢？”

 

曾经能够操控恶魔的他如今露出了像是恶魔一样的笑容。方才瞬间的僵硬表情就像是幻影，来栖晓伸手比划，示意明智拿出他的手机。这下轮到明智吾郎从那喜悦中瞬间脱离，进入了仿若惊恐的状态——这家伙，到底对自己的状态掌控到了何种了若指掌的程度？

几乎是用有些颤抖的手指掏出那因为反复和地面亲密接触而布满划痕的手机，明智依照着他的指示逐步点开手机的文件夹。在一个他根本不会去深究，也没心思去查看的系统文件角落，随着来栖晓的眼神，他发现了很熟悉的东西。

 

[Navigation monitor.dll]

 

Navi。

明智吾郎愤恨地抬头，对上的是来栖晓“恭喜你掉坑”的眼神。

他觉得自己突然就像个傻瓜。是啊，来栖晓早就坦诚地说了在手机里装上了IP跟踪定位，既然这样的话，就算距离很远，自己的移动与否不也在他的掌控之中吗？

 

“而且既然确认了你没有移动，我就准备出发去找你。第五天给你手机上打去的空号电话，也是定位的一环步骤罢了。”

“你这家伙……”

 

像是能读懂明智的思维，来栖晓接过他的想法解释了自己的行动。把寻找明智吾郎这件事说得像是在讲述咖喱口味那样轻松自然，这让被定位者本人产生了从头到脚彻底的不适感。说到底，他和那个杀人跟踪狂有什么区别？在别人的手机里利用网络擅自安装病毒一样的定位软件，光是这一点就够——

 

“对不起。”

“哈……？”

“我说…对不起。我实在是、太想见你。”

 

明智一直期盼的，来栖晓慌张躲闪的眼神终于出现了，只是这出现的时机有些不妥。黑色的绵羊脑袋微微低下，从他卷曲的发梢内细致观察，甚至能看见他微红的耳根。这突如其来的反应让明智把准备狠狠落下的棋子失手放开，打落在棋盘上乱了阵脚。一时间他攥着手机不知是继续逼迫还是就此放下，学着对面来栖晓的样子，他只好也错开了眼神。

 

“抱歉…现在对你说也是因为我觉得该告诉你。而且那个东西已经没有用了，你删掉它吧。”

“…………”

“删掉吧。”

“…我…我知道了，啰嗦。”

 

明快的推理时间突然被微妙的气氛打断，一时间两人都陷入了无言。来栖晓的模样令明智有些犹豫是否还要指认他为凶手——毕竟这闹剧也有可能是狮童残党的所作所为，又或许只是刚好自己倒霉撞大运，恰好碰到个变态。这么思虑着明智抬起头，正打算将那个自暴自弃的答案从口中说出的同时，对上了来栖晓的眼神。

 

几乎是瞬间他就明白，对方和他想的是一样的事。

真是有够滑稽的搪塞。

 

不知不觉中勒布朗的门铃声将两人的思绪打断了。定时来访蹭咖喱吃的佐仓双叶从门口瞪大了眼睛盯着他们两个，而脚边露出异样眼神的摩尔加纳则甩着尾巴，对着来栖晓咂咂嘴。

露出一个有些勉强的微笑，黑发青年站起身拿起了挂在椅背上的围裙。明智吾郎同时也站了起来，拍了拍衣服打算重新回到阁楼睡个回笼觉。两人错身路过的瞬间，明智看着来栖晓的嘴唇动了动。顿时他感觉自己脚底抽筋，表情失控，像是要从来栖晓的目光下逃离那样，他头也不回地转身。

 

“巧克力，记得吃掉它。”

 

在咖啡的香味与嘎吱作响的木地板声响中，推理与计谋的碰撞都被暂时抛在脑后。

勒布朗又迎来了新的一天。

 

至于那一击脱离的人，到底是谁呢？

 

END？


End file.
